1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting signals, such as voice signals, to a person. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus which transmits audio signals to cutaneous nerve receptors in such a way that these receptors transmit intelligible signals to the brain.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Until relatively recently, it has been generally thought that a person can "hear" audio frequency vibrations only with his ears and that it is necessary to utilize the ear structure for effective communication. It has also been known that the body has cutaneous nerve receptors which sense mechanical vibrations in the air and transmit those vibrations to the brain, bypassing the ear structure. To date, there have been attempts to utilize these cutaneous nerve receptors to help partially and wholly deaf people and people with speech defects to both speak and speak more clearly. However, no attempt has been made to utilize the cutaneous nerve receptors as a primary vehicle for transmitting speech.
There are many situations in which it is difficult or undesirable to communicate verbally by transmitting messages through the ear. For example, it is extremely difficult to communicate audibly in industrial plants where ear muffs are worn. In addition, motorcycle riders and their passengers have difficulty talking to one another because of noise generated by both the motorcycle engine and wind. Furthermore, there may be situations in which a person needs to receive both audio communication and cutaneous communication. For example, spoken messages can be received by a radio receiver and transmitted cutaneously to the brain while a person is otherwise occupied or otherwise communicating verbally. Such a device could have use in a "Bell Boy" call director type of communications system.
It has been found that many people who are partially deaf are afflicted with sound distortion, so that even if they hear a particular sound or word, the word becomes so distorted by the inner ear that it is indecipherable. Accordingly, if such a deaf person can be trained to bypass the inner ear in order to "hear", this distortion may be eliminated.